


Trust

by sinoka



Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: Day 8 of dmclbdayweek on twitter: Claude asks Dimitri to trust him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get on my computer today for some reason so here is a veeeeeeery last minute thing done on my phone. my apologies for crappiness.

"Do you trust me?" Coming from Claude, these words were perhaps _concerning_. They usually meant, 'hey so we're about to walk into a room that I may have accidentally flooded with a failed poison experiment once upon a time (two days ago), but that's fine right?' or 'I have a plan for dealing with these dastards quietly but it's kind of roundabout and they might spit on you in order to seem intimidating but please bear with it so we don't get stabbed.'

Unfortunately for Dimitri and his sometimes _thin_ patience, he trusted Claude every time. The request this time was for Dimitri to stay still and close his eyes - fairly innocuous, surely fine, he complied.

Once his eyes were shut, he felt hands on his shoulders, gripping lightly - probably Claude needed to feel eye level with him, though for what reason, Dimitri couldn't-

The quick feeling of soft lips on his own meant that Dimitri could then say _why_.

The little kiss was over too soon, leaving Dimitri with closed eyes, a blush rising on his cheeks and so many questions to ask he would be unsurprised if there was a question mark manifesting over his head.

"Hah, thanks for that, see you around Your Princeliness!"

"Claude? No, wait!" The sound of footsteps slamming on the ground in a sprint was his only answer. He thinks to take back his 'surely fine' thought earlier.

It's not 'fine' until Dimitri gets to kiss Claude back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is, as always, appreciated ~~but like... i get it~~


End file.
